1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a channel selection, a channel selection apparatus of a first radio frequency identification (RFID) reader using the same, and a first RFID reader. More particularly, the present invention relates to a channel selection method for reading tag information stored in at least one RFID tag, a channel selection apparatus of a first RFID reader applying the same, and a first RFID reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
The RFID, which is part of automated identification and data capture (AIDC), reads out data stored in a tag where a microchip is embedded, via the radio frequency without physical contact.
An RFID system includes a first RFID reader and an RFID tag. In the RFID system, when the first RFID reader requests transmission of tag information to the RFID tag, the RFID tag transmits the tag information to the first RFID reader via the RF.
Generally, the RFID technical regulations presuppose that a stationary first RFID reader continuously identifies a plurality of RFID tags. The RFID technical regulations are suitable for a general RFID system such as supply chain management (SCM).
When the general RFID system applied to the SCM is employed for a wireless communication portable terminal, the first RFID reader embedded in the wireless communication portable terminal continues reading a plurality of RFID tags. As a result, battery exhaustion of the wireless communication portable terminal is a problem.
Additionally, as the first RFID reader continues its operation while connected to a reader information related server in order to receive the tag information, information usage fees of the wireless communication portable terminal may be involved Hence, it is required that the first RFID reader should operate only when the user wants to acquire necessary tag information.
In case there is a first RFID reader for Mobile RFID Forum (MRF) and a plurality of wireless communication portable terminals equipped with the first RFID reader which intend to read tag information stored in at least one RFID tag, a solution is demanded to prevent interference between the plurality of RFID readers. For example, when a plurality of wireless communication portable terminals having the first RFID reader intend to read at least one tag attached to a work of art displayed in an exhibit hall, at the same time, the interference between the plurality of RFID readers is likely to arise.
To resolve the above defects, a centralized controller is used to take charge of the spatial coordination to avoid the interference between the plurality of RFID readers, or the respective RFID readers utilize different channels from one another through the time synchronization among the plurality of RFID readers. However, the above-mentioned defects are aggravated because the first RFID reader for MRF is insufficient for the spatial coordination or the time synchronization among the RFID readers.